


клише

by q_ello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Trust Issues, draco has loving family u cant change my mind, harry and draco live together, i have drarry phase it happens sometimes, lapslock, they are about twentys???? honestly idk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: плохие люди получают по заслугам, сила правосудия незыблема.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	клише

драко на своей жизни прочитал множество книг — включая клишированные романчики и детские сказочки, как минимум для того, чтобы посмеяться вдоволь. мама иногда спорила с отцом по поводу того, что именно делает определённое чтиво «качественным»: «да будь твои мемуары трижды продуманными и обоснованными, если я буду читать их с таким же каменным лицом, какое ты строишь на публике, то нужна мне такая книжонка!»

в споре было интересно слушать обоих, и драко, читая всё, до чего доходили руки в их библиотеке и что эти руки не пыталось в ответ откусить, приходил к выводу, что, вероятно, не всегда в споре прав кто-то один.

клишированные романчики, конечно, расстраивали. много чем: иногда откровенной нерациональностью, разыгрывающейся драмой (в хорошем смысле), недостаточным вниманием к антагонистам, спрятанными намёками в мелких деталях (снова в хорошем). клише — это: посягнувшие на главного героя второстепенные героини либо подвергаются казни, либо ссылке. мальчики, издевавшиеся над слабым главным героем, в итоге оказываются зарезаны в подворотне. плохие люди получают по заслугам, сила правосудия незыблема.

по заслугам — это, как правило, полное лишение достойного будущего.

например, твоих детей будут звать отпрысками того самого ублюдка, при встрече тебе будут тянуть не руку для пожатия, а настороженно вскидывать палочку. будут провоцировать, искать подвох в каждом твоём действии.

такое отношение очень глупое, драко всегда нравилось смеяться над идиотами, водить их за нос.

сила правосудия незыблема — сначала это расстраивало, потом смешило. сейчас драко ненавидит клишированные романы.

дело в том, что оно всё берётся не просто так. дело в том, что ты можешь изворачиваться сколько угодно, а карма всё-таки рано или поздно сбивает тебя с ног подобно бумерангу. дело в том, что драко изворачивается рефлекторно, и карма, гонясь за ним, явно набирает скорость — даже страшно думать, что случится, когда она всё-таки врежется ему в спину.

драко старается не думать.

получается плохо.

ему часто снятся кошмары. иногда он видит, как под _его _круциатусом корчатся его знакомые из хогвартса, видит залитые кровью пол и стены своего мэнора, иногда он слышит, как звенят в ушах очередные крики, слышит смех беллатрикс, тихое, доверительное, почти неслышное отцовское _я бы встал под аваду, если бы это обеспечило вам безопасность_.

когда они вернулись в свой опустевший мэнор в разгаре войны, то просто собрались на кухне, придали ей более-менее пристойный вид и пили чай. как ни смешно и прозаично, на этом действительно всё. они пили чай вперемешку с успокоительными зельями, молчали и впервые, наверное, за время войны смогли _расслабиться_ хотя бы на время. а потом драко действительно отпустило — потому что метка начала выцветать и перестала давить на нервы. остался совсем слабый росчерк, который легко свести — проверено отцом.

ещё позже к ним вломились авроры, состоялся суд — и единственным, кого не смог обелить взъерошенный поттер, был отец. панси с тео потом долго смеялись: не смог попасть на _правильную _сторону, хотя бы врага себе достойного получил.

драко старается не думать, что в виде поттера, отсрочившего его столкновение с правосудной кармой, наверняка потом эта карма и предстанет. иногда ему снится, что поттер уходит — даже не попрощавшись. просто исчезает из мэнора, сходится с, к примеру, уизлеттой, а потом драко приходит провожать на хогвартс-экспресс своего крёстника и видит семейку поттеров. гарри садится перед своим младшим сыном на корточки и говорит: даже если ты попадёшь в слизерин, мы с мамой всё равно будем тебя любить. поплачем, конечно, но любить не перестанем. опыт у меня уже был. поттер встаёт, мажет по нему взглядом, неловко здоровается и поспешно уходит.

поэтому они спят раздельно. драко вешает на комнату все известные ему заглушки, прежде чем лечь спать — в этом доме достаточно одного вечно не высыпающегося идиота, пусть поттер поспит спокойно. тот периодически кидает обиженные взгляды, но драко не готов показывать ему _это._ он ничего не имеет против того, чтобы кто-то считал его слабым, немощным и убогим, он даже сможет разыграть дело так, чтобы ему это было выгодно — он против того, чтобы ту часть его, которую он сам _презирает_, видел кто-то другой. даже поттер. особенно поттер.

иногда он просыпается после очередного кошмара, смотрит в потолок и позволяет себе плакать от жалости к себе. или ненависти. иногда, успокоившись, он идёт на кухню или в чужую комнату — потому что ему надо _убедиться._

если они встречаются на кухне, поттер его обнимает — драко обнимает его в ответ, никогда не уверенный, кто кому дарит поддержку. они разговаривают до рассвета, иногда кидаются скомканными салфетками, периодически поттер дремлет прямо рядом с ним, смешно проклиная его всевозможными словами в полудрёме.

дом — это единственное место, где драко ходит с неприкрытыми руками. порой поттер порывается свести метку сам и они горячо и бесполезно спорят — потому что драко нужно физическое напоминание о том, что он _плохой _человек, что клише появляются не просто так, что сила правосудия незыблема.

что по заслугам — это, как правило, без достойного будущего. без поттера.

они появляются в кухне почти одновременно, драко обгоняет его разве что на пятнадцать минут и успевает заварить себе чай.

у гарри при его виде отпечатывается на лице такое сильное облегчение, что драко в очередной раз думает: ты дурак? а потом: ну да, собственно, глупый вопрос.

он наливает ему в чай немного успокоительной микстуры перед тем, как передать кружку в чужие руки. спрашивает: — что снилось на этот раз?

гарри ворчит: — вот проныра, нет бы просто обнять, поддержать, — и, уже встав рядом и прижавшись к нему плечом — драко всё-таки перекидывает через него руку, лохматит сильнее растрёпанные волосы — гарри отвечает: — снейп не успел.

он отвечает так долго, что драко даже успевает отвлечься, но даже сопоставив вопрос и ответ, он не до конца улавливает суть.

— ты если взялся рассказывать, так рассказывай нормально.

гарри доливает в чай всю оставшуюся микстуру. драко специально держит её в таких порциях, чтобы он не смог переборщить.

— снейп не пришёл, когда я шарахнул тебя сектумсемпрой. и ты умер, — он старается пошутить: — так что если тебе нужны оголённые руки, чтобы помнить свои грехи, то ходи вообще без рубашки, чтобы я о своих тоже не забывал.

— может, мне вообще в одних трусах ходить по дому, — усмехается драко.

— тогда уж сразу голым.

— поттер, ну фу. я что, с флинтом под обороткой разговариваю?

— нет, ну вот что я такого сказал?

драко порицающе цокает языком и шутит не лучше поттера: — не волнуйся, за все грехи твоей расплатой стал я.

я не буду обижаться, если ты когда-нибудь решишь, что расплатился до конца.

то есть, буду, конечно, но право твоё.

гарри пихает его в бок. была бы рядом салфетка — драко обязательно получил бы её комком в затылок. опытным путём было выяснено, что салфетки они покупают только для того, чтобы ими кидаться.

— я сегодня хотел выспаться, так что поспишь со мной? ну, или полежишь рядом. мне так проще.

спать вместе — такая себе практика, драко знает. рядом с поттером тепло, _уютно_, и он обязательно засыпает следом, просыпаясь от кошмаров уже реже, но всё-таки просыпаясь. несколько раз поттер успокаивал его, целуя всё, что ему попадалось под губы, _посмотри на меня, я здесь, с тобой, я не собираюсь никуда уходить_, а потом, под вечер поняв, почему он не помнит, что происходило утром, не разговаривал с ним нормально ещё три дня.

тем не менее, самому поттеру рядом с ним кошмары снятся гораздо реже — если судить по тем дням, когда драко не спит и знает наверняка.

поэтому драко соглашается. шипит в лохматую макушку, когда гарри кусает его в ключицу: — поттер, ты вроде бы выспаться хотел? ну вот и спи, — просовывает одну руку ему под шею, чтобы не затекала, гладит по спине, упорно держа глаза открытыми.

гарри засыпает очень быстро — спасибо успокоительному в чае. драко не уходит, потому что если поттер проснётся, то наверняка придёт в ужас, потому что, окей, драко _хочет _остаться, потому что ему это тоже _нужно_.

карма, гонясь за ним, явно набирает скорость — даже страшно думать, что случится, когда она всё-таки врежется ему в спину.

драко не даёт себе уснуть до утра, не уверенный, что именно он сторожит.


End file.
